


Do you miss me, baby?

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: No plot, porn without plot.





	Do you miss me, baby?

Penelope walks down the empty halls, she’s not really looking where she’s going. She lazily flips through the pages in her old philosophy book, her attention is solely placed on the book in her hands. That’s why she manages to block out the loud slamming of a door followed by heavy angry footsteps down the hall. She walks slowly not paying mind to her surroundings, it isn’t until someone grabs the collar of her blazer and shoves her into the wall beside her. 

Penelope hisses in pain, but before she can even look at her assaulter a pair of soft lips are pressed against her own. Her eyes are closed, but she doesn’t need to open them to know who’s currently pressing her against the wall while kissing her deeply. There wasn’t a universe in which she wouldn’t recognize Josie Saltzman lip’s. She sighed into the lips currently pressed against her, Josie felt tense and angry. Penelope knew Josie needed this, whatever had happened before made her wound up and now she needs release.

Penelope went to run her fingers over the sweet girls hair only to have her wrists pinned above her head, this was really unlike Josie. Josie had always been sweet and gentle, she was being quite aggressive if slamming her against a wall wasn’t an indicative. Josie caught Penelope’s bottom lip between her lips giving a rough bite making the sarcastic brunette hiss in pain, at this Josie faltered a bit. Josie pulled back to look at her ex’s face seeing her brows contort in pain, Penelope sucked her lip into her mouth still whining when she let her lip pop out there was a small stream of blood running down from the middle.   
Josie was about to pull away when she was stopped by Penelope’s words “It’s okay JoJo, take out whatever you’re feeling. I can take it.” Said Penelope as she looked into Josie’s eyes, all Josie could see was utter understanding. 

Penelope was surprised to see Josie’s demeanor go back to a worst state of anger. Josie crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. They stood in the hallway kissing viciously for a while, Josie kissed and bit Penelope’s neck leaving angry bruises in her wake. This was very strange for Penelope, Josie was never one to initiate any physical intimacy when they were let along be aggressive and demanding. She had never treated Penelope this way, she was always delicate. Penelope felt vulnerable in her hands, she felt weak. Josie could do anything to her…Josie would do everything to her.  
Josie reached blindly to a door leading into one of the classrooms, she opened it pulling Penelope along with her as they entered the classroom she closed the door behind them not once breaking their kiss. Penelope stumbled backwards never falling as Josie held her tightly from her midsection, truth be told she was stumbling on her tip toes, Josie was basically lifting her along with her as she walked. Josie slammed Penelope against the desk in front of the classroom. Josie groaned and moaned into the kisses as Penelope moaned softly and let out small yelps whenever Josie was a bit too rough. Josie began to kiss down Penelope’s neck while pushing off her ex’s blazer and unbuttoning her blouse, Josie panted between the kisses and bites she was placing. Josie pulled away to see Penelope leaning against the desk disheveled, lips swollen from kissing, pupils blown from lust, hair a mess and her cheeks blushing furiously. She trailed her eyes down Penelope’s body, her blouse was tucked in at the front of her pants with the buttons undone below her navel, she wore a black lace bra making her look mouth watering, her neck was littered with bruises similar to galaxies their colors ranging from dark red, purple, dark blue and a slight yellow. She wore a pair of skin tight blue jeans that needed to be undone. 

Josie had never had Penelope like this. Looking so desperate to be fucked. Josie grabbed a hand full of hair from the back Penelope’s head pulling it back making her reveal her throat. Josie leaned in, her nose pressed up against the spot right below Penelope’s ear, she inhaled the girls scent moaning at the smell. Penelope’s scent was intoxicating for Josie, she smelled classy and sweet. Josie pulled back roughly flipping the girl around pressing Penelope’s back against her front, she placed her left hand on Penelope’s neck making the girl lean her head over her shoulder giving her access to her pulse point. As Josie bit and kissed Penelope’s neck her free hand wondered down Penelope’s stomach, Penelope brought her hands forward to stop Josie’s descending hand at this Josie smacked Penelope’s ass hard enough to make the girl hiss and stop. Josie leaned into her ex’s ear “Put your hands behind you.” Her voice came out as a warning. Penelope placed her hands on Josie’s hips behind her.

Josie placed her hand flat against Penelope’s stomach swiftly sliding down into the girls jeans and into her lacy panties. Josie groaned as she slid her fingers through Penelope’s wet folds, Penelope panted as she let one of her hands come to slow down Josie’s movements. Penelope was breathing heavily, strands of hair were in her face, her lip quivered as Josie circled her clit deliciously slow and soft. Penelope threw her head over Josie’s shoulder closing her eyes letting her self be lost in the feeling of Josie’s ministrations. Penelope brought her hand up to rest on the back of Josie’s neck guiding her to kiss the expanse of the side of throat. 

Penelope could feel her orgasm close. “Do you think of me, penny?” whispered the twin in Penelope’s ear giving it a gentle bite. “oh-yes.” Moaned Penelope as Josie lowered her fingers circling her entrance. “Do you miss me, baby?” asked Josie as she teased her entrance, rubbing gently over it. Penelope swallowed hard, emotions were getting caught in her throat she looked to the side catching Josie’s eyes “More than words can describe.” Said Penelope barely above a whisper, she leaned forward catching Josie's mouth in a deep, slow, passionate kiss. Penelope let out a pained moan as Josie pushed two fingers inside her, she pulled away from the kiss resting her forehead against Josie’s as she panted, her brows were contorted in pain. Josie held still as she let Penelope get adjusted to the new feeling. 

Josie pushed her fingers in and out Penelope slowly, this was Penelope’s first time being penetrated, she was tight around Josie’s fingers. The feeling was dizzying and every sound Penelope made had Josie feeling weak at the knees. Josie used her free hand to roam over Penelope’s chest giving her breast some attention. “Oh-fuck. Jo that f-feel so good.” Said Penelope as she grinded back into Josie’s crotch. Josie pulled away the hand she was currently using inside of Penelope, before Penelope could protest Josie spun her around so they were face to and pushed her onto her back on top of the desk. Josie laid on top of Penelope not waisting any time to press a deep kiss to her lips. She plunged the hand back into Penelope’s jeans now in a better angle managing to go deeper inside of Penelope.

When Penelope felt Josie push deep into her, her walls closed around the fingers inside her, her vision became dark at the edges. Penelope could feel tears welling in the corners of her eyes. The feeling was very intense, Penelope felt faint as Josie continued to pump into her while kissing her. She felt her orgasm washing over her unexpectedly, she clawed desperately at Josie’s back gasping with her eyes screwed shut, Josie’s back would’ve been littered with deep scratches if it weren’t for the blazer she wore. Penelope threw her head back panting quickly as she threw a hand over her mouth to muffle the moans that ripped though her throat. Josie pulled her hand away from her mouth continuing to push into her now curling her fingers to hit her g-spot. Penelope let out something between a sob and a moan. Josie continued helping Penelope ride out her orgasm.  
_

Lizzie walked down the halls when she over heard strange noises coming from one of the classrooms, a bit confused by this she decided to take a look considering that it was the weekend and nobody was supposed to be in school. When she opened the door to the classroom where the noises were coming from she was stunned to see Josie on top of Penelope a midst of pulling Penelope’s hand away from her mouth. Penelope moaned hard, she saw Josie working her hand inside of “The Devil’s” jeans making her throw her head back as she arched her back. Josie leaned up to capture Penelope’s lips in a breathless kiss, Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck pulling her down so her head would rest in the crook of her neck. They both panted in exhaustion, she could see their skin glistening with sweat. Lizzie cleared her throat loudly startling the girls making them look her way. “What the fuck is this?” asked Lizzie sounding perplexed.

“leave us alone!” said Josie flicking her wrists towards the door effectively slamming it shut on Lizzie’s face. Lizzie heard giggling from the other side of the door screaming like a petulant child she stomped and left.


End file.
